Aprendiendo a sonreír
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred necesitaba dinero para sus estudios, por eso trabajaría cuidando niños en lo que promete hacer sonreír al pequeño que le toque. Su primer llamado es para que cuide a un chico de nombre Arthur. ¿Lograría sacarle una sonrisa a ese extraño niño?


Aquí un fic con Arthur pequeñito y Alfred, sí, ahora los roles cambian y Alfred cuida a Iggy para sacarle una sonrisa, ahora verán si lo logra. Aunque…increíblemente Arthur es un pequeño más maduro que el estadounidense…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas y/o personajes:** Alfred, Arthur niño, principales y mega centrales. Insinuaciones de mamá de Arthur (?), Matthew y leve mención de padres de Alfred.

**Advertencia:** No hay yaoi, ya que por razones más que nadas mías no puedo emparejar a niños con adultos o niños con niños, no me agrada el shota, en realidad creo que lo odio, pero si lo quieren ver es una relación sana USA/Kid!UK. Aún así la historia es tierna y espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Alfred era aún alguien que estaba estudiando por ser "algo en la vida", tenía dieciocho años ya, pero no era millonario y el dinero que recibían sus padres era un tanto acomodado para los gastos que se requerían en la casa y para la carrera del mismo estadounidense. Actualmente residían en Londres, Inglaterra. Sus padres lo habían llevado a él y a su hermano menor, Matt...dejémoslo en Matty a ese país por más oportunidades que incluso un país como Estados Unidos les podría dar pero se equivocaron, la situación no era muy distinta y a costa de trabajo duro podían mantenerse.<p>

El chico, Alfred, era entusiasta y emprendedor así que tomaba empleos cortos para ayudar a financiar un poco sus estudios pero las vacaciones se acababan y no encontraba trabajo precisamente.

—¿Y si cuido niños? — se dijo un día cualquiera con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso hizo, en cada negocio se ofrecía de "niñero", cosa que sólo pasaba a llevar un poco su ego, los niños no eran lo suyo a pesar de que su actitud era como la de uno de ellos. También ofrecía en aquel letrero una "sonrisa", sí, haría al menos sonreír al chico que le tocara cuidar costara lo que costara.  
>Puso su aviso a ver si alguien lo llamaba, estaba en su cuarto sin apartar la vista del teléfono esperando siquiera una mísera llamada, estaba seguro que había repartido suficiente publicidad para que alguien al menos se dignara a llamar.<p>

Hasta que al fin alguien lo hace y contesta el teléfono apenas en el primer sonido.

—Hola, habla Alfred F. Jones —trató de mostrarse lo más amigable y maduro posible, su voz no era precisamente algo muy maduro siendo sincero y realista.  
>—¿Es el niñero de la sonrisa? —preguntó la voz de una señora.<br>—El mismo —asintió con una sonrisa al teléfono.  
>—¿Entonces qué día quedamos? —dijo empezando vivamente aquella conversación esa amigable señora.<p>

Sí, todo había ocurrido ocasional y afortunadamente.

Al otro día empezaría su trabajo, ya quería conocer al encantador chico de esa amable señora, de seguro estaba bien educado y sería muy amigable, sí, eso pensaba inocentemente Alfred esperando el día siguiente para ir a buscar a lo que sería su depredador, porque allí él sería la victima, no el chico.

Llegó a la casa 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada, la mujer le abrió la puerta, estaba tomando desayuno, de seguro pronto se iría, le mostró toda la casa en el tiempo que le quedaba para ir al trabajo y cada una de las piezas, cocina y alguno que otro libro que a Arthur, que era el nombre del niño le gustaba leer, Alfred se asustó por el grosor de los libros y por el titulo tan complejo que poseía, pero aseguraba que debía tener letra tamaño 32 y lleno de dibujos, sí, eso se esperaba el estadounidense como cualquier persona normal pensando en un chico de diez años.

Esperó hasta que el chico se despertara, lo había hecho hace un tiempo y quiso saludarlo pero éste enseguida fue al baño, apenas pudo verlo, era rubio, al igual que su madre. No era muy conversador tal parecía, pero cuando salió del baño, vestido y listo para sus "súper vacaciones" como pensaba el estadounidense que sería…

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy pequeño? Soy Alfred, desde hoy te cuidaré con mi vida —le dijo animado al chico apenas salió lo que sorprendió sólo un poco al inglés.

El chico era pequeño, no muy alto pero tampoco bajo para su edad, un porte promedio. De un hermoso cabello rubio y unas mejillas suavemente sonrojadas en una piel blanquita, tenía unas… ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Se habría pintado con plumón? Donde deberían estar sus cejas había variadas líneas algo negras… ¿Quizá era eso? ¿Plumón, verdad? No, no lo era… eran cejas, pero eran unas MUY raras cejas, de seguro eso lo había sacado del papá ya que nunca vio esas increíbles y superdotadas cejas en la madre, quizá tenían vida. Pero bueno, en sí era un chico adorable, esa carita que le daban ganas de apretar y jalonearlo, jamás había tenido un hermano menor después de todo (Pobre Matt...) y le emocionaba la idea.

¿Y si se convertía en su héroe? ¡En su ejemplo a seguir!, o dios… eso sí que sería cool, se dijo a sí mismo.

El pequeño de singulares cejas sólo frunció su carita y miró los libros. —Leer…—respondió.

—¿Quieres que te lea tus emocionantes libros? —cogió uno de ellos mientras la cara de lechuga de Arthur no cambiaba.

Nada, absolutamente, como si estuviera solo. Bueno, el americano tomó uno de los libros tratando de no desanimarse el primer día porque el chico era un tanto "tímido", no, no sería así, en realidad él NO era así después de todo. Pero cuando tomó el libro y abrió las primeras letras tuvo que acercase un poco porque no veía, la letra era minúscula y era de…

—¡Aaaaahhhhh!—gritó espantado tirando el libro como si de una fea criatura alienígena se tratara— ¿Qué haces leyendo filo-filosofía avanzada? —dijo aún aterrado del indefenso libro que había tirado lejos. Como si estuviera vivo y quisiera comérselo.

—La encuentro interesante…

Alfred estuvo apunto de decirle al chico "me asustas" pero era sólo un niño, un tanto rarito pero era un niño, sólo que le gustaba leer…libros con letra muy, pero muy pequeñita ¿Sería tamaño 8? ¡Quizá menos!

Desde ese momento el norteamericano supo que no sería del todo "fácil" aquella aventura…

Alfred ya llevaba una semana con el "encanto" que era Arthur, y nótese la ironía, Alfred no se había topado con un niño normal, se supone que en su recomendación para trabajar había puesto que al final de trabajar conseguiría una sonrisa del niño que cuidaba pero llevaba una semana, UNA semana entera haciendo el ridículo y Arthur no se reía, ni siquiera pestañeaba, era un chico terrorífico. Pero él no se rendiría, él salvaría a ese pequeño de trasformarse en un amargado a futuro, lo haría sonreír cueste lo que cueste.

Por eso estaba allí, con una pizarra blanca mostrándole algunas señalizaciones que para la pequeña pero hábil mente del inglés eran demasiado simples, incluso de cavernícolas, sí, comparaba a Alfred con uno.

—Alfred…—susurró sentado —¿Puedo irme ya?, esto me aburre y quiero leer…

—¡No te vas de aquí sin tomar conciencia de lo que hay en la pizarra! —le dijo el estadounidense con una sonrisa.

Arthur movió su cabecita y entrecerró suavemente sus grandes ojos mirando con desden lo escrito.

—Los puntos con los paréntesis son muuuy interesantes —dijo con un sarcasmo extraño para su edad. Alfred sintió su desgaste con ese chiquillo.

—Sólo míralas…—le dijo Alfred apuntó de darse contra la pared. O llorar patéticamente frente a un niño.

1. Persona muy triste **=,C**  
>2. Persona más o menos triste <strong>=,(<strong>  
>3. Persona desanimada <strong>=(<br>**4. El pequeño Arthur… **=/  
><strong>5. Persona medianamente feliz **=)  
><strong>6. Persona muy feliz sonriendo **=D**

—Tú estás en la fase cuatro Arthur ¡Tú puedes llegar a la seis si es que quieres!

—¿Puedo llegar a ser un signo igual y una d mayúscula? ¡Impresionante! ¡Y yo queriendo ser empresario, que tonterías! —dijo sarcásticamente y sin interés pisoteando todo el empeño que tenía Alfred.

—¿Quieres un helado? hace calor y son helados…—dijo resignándose por hoy.

—No van a estar calientes…—movió con indiferencia su cabeza.

Sí, su trabajo era difícil, pero si lo notaba, cada día se iba haciendo más sencillo, conseguía sacar al menos a Arthur de su cuarto y jugar a juegos de ajedrez (en los que perdía) contra el chico, hacerlo dibujar (cosa en la que también le ganaba el pequeño porque tenía un extraño y deformado estilo _neoyorquino_) entre otras.

Un mes y tres semanas, era agotador, es verdad, pronto empezarían sus clases y tendría que verlo entre las hora de almuerzo. El estudio y el pequeño era difícil que lo mantuviera del todo bien y no estresarlo, pero necesitaba el dinero. Arthur era más accesible en aquel tiempo, pero aún era una tambaleante relación de "Niñero" y "Crío del mal".

Luego de eso pasaron tres meses, y luego cuatro…, Alfred ya había entrado a clases, pero aunque llegara muerto luego de estudiar aún tenía una sonrisa guardada para aquel pequeño que secretamente lo esperaba día tras día, que se preocupaba si llegaba tarde, que comentaba sobre él a su madre, de lo que hacían en el día, porque muy en el fondo Alfred, con todo y su actitud estaba logrando entrar a ese corazón que hace tiempo atrás se destrozó al perder a su padre.

Quizá, sólo quizá en ese estúpido come hamburguesas el viera a su padre…

—Hola, ¿Qué tal? Me alegro de verte…—practicaba en el espejo de cuerpo entero ya que aún no alcanzaba perfectamente los más altos.

Arthur refunfuñó, no, no le salía bien, suspiró y trató de nuevo. —Hola Alfred, me alegro que llegaras, tiempo sin verte…— bien, eso era más fracaso que el anterior, además era una oración ilógica ya que lo había visto tan solo ayer.

—¡Quiero jugar! —gritó al espejo.

Arthur se deprimió un poco entrecerrando sus pequeños ojitos, eso de parecer niño no era lo suyo, desde los siete años específicamente dejo de ser lo suyo. Pero sólo quería ser un poco más amigable con el estadounidense, después de todo se estaba esforzando para ganarse su amistad, por eso estaba practicando delante de espejo, cuando sintió el timbre sonar seguía nervioso y fue hasta la puerta para abrirle.

Abrió y se pilló al americano sonreírle mientras le traía un par de bocadillos, el americano siempre estaba comiendo una que otra chatarra. El mayor con la boca llena pero aún con una amable sonrisa le dijo:

—¡Hola Arthur! ¿Qué tal?

Arthur agachó la cabeza mientras fruncía las cejas, era sólo decirle a ese estúpido aquellas palabras que había practicado desde que llegó, sólo eso y nada más.

Pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue…

—¡Hola tonto y glotón Alfred! ¡Me a-legra que vinieras!—y se fue corriendo con toda la carita roja.

Alfred quedó extrañado parado con la comida aún en la boca y masticando un poco, miró hacia ambos lados y luego dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia donde el inglés había corrido.

—So…so cute~…—dijo suavemente Alfred por fin por la carita que había puesto el menor al decir aquello y salir corriendo de esa manera, sí, ese niño retorcidamente ahora le parecía adorable.

**Una adorabilidad cejona.**

Arthur se sintió extraño por que todos sus días cambiaban, eran diferentes, Arthur lo sabía, y cuando el americano llegaba tarde…se enojaba, armaba una especie de berrinche o algo así. Pero sin decir "Lo extraño" o algo por el estilo, porque sino todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que era realmente en el fondo, un pequeño niño que poco a poco se iba encariñando. Es más, en ese preciso momento lo estaba.

_Alfred… lo hacía feliz…_

—¡Aquí estás Artie! —le dijo juguetón el mayor.

—¡ARTHUR! y te queda la boca donde mismo…

—Amargado…—masculló inflando sus mejillas y mirando hacia otro lado.

Pero Arthur le había alcanzado a escuchar —¿Qué dijiste Alfred?

—Nada~—susurró con picardía.

—¡Estoy seguro que te escuche algo! ¡Dime! —le gritó un poco infantil, pero allí el que ganaba en "infantilidad" de maña era definitivamente Alfred, siendo 8 años mayor. O quizá ese niño era muy maduro, quizá la vida lo **obligó** a ser maduro.

—Si sonríes te digo…—le susurró cerrándole un ojo con ternura.

Arthur retrocedió un poco y sonrojo sus mejillas ¿Por qué tan interesado en verlo sonreír? ¿No podía simplemente cumplir su trabajo y nada más? Como todos los y las anteriores a él, nadie que lo venía a cuidar lo quería realmente después de todo…

—Idiota…

_Porque pasaba el tiempo y el pequeño Arthur a ese "adulto idiota" le iba tomando cariño…_

Ya eran cinco meses de los primeros dos planeados que llevaba Alfred cuidando a Arthur, quizá muy pronto se cumplirían los seis y eso le alegraba un poco al mayor, después de todo seis meses con el pequeño era sólo una proeza de héroes. En realidad no, le agradaba hablar con ese pequeño y molestarlo un poco, sí, era como un pequeño y no tan adorable hermano de grandes cejas y acento inglés. Le había… le había tomado cariño a ese pequeño, no pregunten cómo, pero lo había hecho.

Ese día estaba con sus padres en la cena familiar y hablaron de un tema delicado, ese mes estaban planeando irse de Londres, sí, regresar a Estados Unidos, sus padres habían juntado el suficiente dinero para irse devuelta los tres y el padre de Alfred ya tenía un empleo asegurado y mucho mejor que los anteriores.

Alfred arqueó suavemente una sonrisa ante la noticia, una sonrisa algo rota, pensó en Arthur, en aquel pequeño, sin padre…con una madre que trabaja todo el día, de lo solo que siempre estaba, volvería aquello y eso a aquel estúpido héroe le dolía, mas no podía hacer nada.

_Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo…_

—Sonríe Arthur…—susurró bajo el americano recostado en el sillón mientras el inglés releía unas cuantas instrucciones de un juguete nuevo.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas que no lo haré tonto Alfred? —le dijo inflando un poco sus mejillas, maña recientemente adquirida gracias a Alfred.

—Quizá sólo un par de veces más…—susurró algo triste, Arthur se hundió un poco con incomodidad sonrojando un poco sus mejillas de manera adorable.

Ese día en la mañana también había practicado saludar de una manera linda al norteamericano, pero no podía, lo intentó, lo podía prometer, pero simplemente no pudo. Muy en el fondo fondo del corazón de aquel pequeño sentía mucho cariño hacía Alfred, y era muy feliz, sí, Arthur, aquel pequeño de amarga mirada era feliz de que Alfred estuviera allí, con él, sin dejarlo…

_Sólo con eso era feliz su pequeño y roto corazón…_

Alfred aprovechó el tiempo y sacó al pequeño a millones de partes, incluso lo llevó a una librería enorme, Arthur le agradecía mirando hacia abajo y sonrojando suavemente sus mejillas mientras jugaba con sus manos, era adorable a su manera, de eso no le cabía duda alguna al mayor. El norteamericano estaba creando miles de recuerdos en sólo un mes, miles y miles, la verdad es que eran los días más alegres que jamás nunca tuvo aquel pequeño, era feliz, muy feliz con Alfred, tanto… que dolía. Sí, dolía, porque le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera podía decirle "Alfred, me he divertido".

_Ni siquiera podía sonreírle…_

—¡Y luego saco a ese gato desde el árbol! —le comentaba a su madre una proeza sencilla de Alfred que antes jamás le habría importado, pero las cosas cambiaban.

—Ese chico quiere ser un héroe…

—Quizá lo sea… quien sabe, el héroe de la idiotez…—dijo tomando uno de los pedazos de carne y echándoselo a la boca.

—Aajjajaja, irá a salvar chicos estadounidenses dentro de poco…—se lo imaginó la mujer con gracia.

—¿Estadounidenses…? Pero si nosotros estamos en Inglaterra…—dijo sin comprender.

—¿Alfred no te contó? —se sorprendió la madre algo angustiada. —Él vuelve a Estados Unidos mañana Arthur, él ya no podrá ser tu tutor…

El chico soltó el tenedor mientras abría los ojos sorprendido y una rota y amarga expresión llegó a su pequeño e inocente rostro al que por pocos segundos había vuelto la vida.

Ese sería el último día que Alfred pasaría en la casa de los Kirkland, la última.

Arthur abrió los ojos y su inalterable expresión de enojo cambió a una extraña, agachó la cabeza y se tocó el estomago y la cara él mismo, se sentía extraño. Sumamente extraño, su garganta dolía un poco. Sólo un poco. Mañana sería el último día en que Alfred pasaría en esa casa, el último día que lo vería.

Alfred aparentó estar feliz todo el día, como siempre, aquella fresca sonrisa, aquella alegría, aquel animo, seguía molestando a Arthur, pero éste no reaccionaba y cada vez que miraba a su tutor le entraba un pequeño dolor en el pecho, porque ese sería su último día juntos. Y él no quería eso, por más que le dijera "Alfred idiota" todo el tiempo, a pesar de todo eso.

Pero el momento llegó, todo se acababa después de todo, y cuando Alfred estaba parado enfrente de la casa luego que su madre regresara supo que ese sería el adiós, y no lo quería, pero de sus labios no salía nada, sólo se sujetaba a su madre, quería decirlo "Alfred quédate", pero nada salía de sus pequeños labios, sólo una mueca triste en aquel angelical rostro.

_Adiós Alfred…te quiero…_

Alfred se agachó y le dio un suave beso en la frente a Arthur mientras este se mordía los labios y miraba sus ojos azules como los del cielo frunciendo su pequeña carita.

—Bye bye...Arthur…—le dijo, y sería la última.

El pequeño lo sabía, por eso estaba allí sin moverse mientras su pequeña carita se fruncía de apoco, Alfred esperó por aproximadamente cinco minutos a que el pequeño le dijera si quiera un "Cuídate mucho" "Gracia por todo" "Te quiero", pero el chico no decía nada, absolutamente nada, Alfred sonrió y se acerco a él una vez más susurrándole suavemente: Disculpa por no poderte hacer sonreír, soy un héroe tonto después de todo…

El pequeño Arthur soltó un leve quejido mientras sus ojos comenzaban a dolerle, algo dentro de él se rompía, era pequeño, nunca entendía porque todos se iban, y el chico americano se iba con una pequeña sonrisa, ese día tomarían sus padres un vuelo de regreso a los Estados Unidos y toda su aventura moriría con ello.

—Bye bye…daddy…—gimió el pequeño cuando tocó la puerta que decía adiós.

Alfred estaba en la reja y volteó a ver si había escuchado bien, era una voz algo bajita, no tímida, sino sumamente triste, destrozada, ¿era Arthur? y fue allí cuando vio al pequeño llorando, llorando y llorando mientras fruncía sus grandes cejas y se pasaba las manos por los ojos con frustración y enojo.

—A-Arthur…—abrió los ojos impresionado, era la primera vez que veía a ese chico así, como un niño normal, un niño que aunque no se notaba le había tomado cariño. Le había dicho "Papá", un nudo se le formó al americano al ver al pequeño niño en esas condiciones mientras se aferraba con dolor a la ropa de su madre.

Y en ese preciso momento, en ese preciso instante cuando sus ojos se posaron en los del chico pasó aquello por lo que Alfred trabajo durante meses, pero jamás, jamás se cumplió, el pequeño entre lagrimas sonrió, sutilmente sonrió, una sonrisa forzada y algo torpe mientras lagrimas amargas salían de sus pequeños ojos, no quería que se fuera Alfred de su lado, por eso, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, estaba sonriendo, sonriendo sólo y para Alfred ¡Él estaba sonriendo! ¡Alfred lo estaba viendo, todos lo verían! Por eso… ¿Si él sonreía Alfred se quedaría, verdad? No lo dejaría, estaría a su lado por siempre…¿Lo haría verdad?...

—¡Es-Estoy sonriendo A-Alfred! —dijo acercándose hacia él para abrazarlo.

Alfred se tapó la boca y la madre no pudo evitar sollozar suavemente también. —¿Ves? —sonrió más, más y más mientras aún lloraba. —Estoy sonriendo como tú me enseñaste, por es-o pu-puedes quedarte…mi mamá no va a despedirte ¿v-verdad mamá? —dijo el chico volteando hacia la mujer.

Ésta frunció su seño y curvó su cara con algo de amargura, no podía mentirle más a su pequeño, le había mentido al verlo en estado de shock cuando se lo dijo en la mesa, así que cambió la historia. Pero la verdad es que Alfred nunca fue despedido, sólo tenía que irse, como toda la gente que amaba Arthur termina yéndose.

—¡Eres un buen tutor Alfred, mamá no te de-despedirá… por eso…sólo…quédate…!—derramaba aún lagrimas mientras se aferraba con su pequeño cuerpo al mayor, éste no se movía.

Alfred comenzó a llorar levemente en un quejido sonriendo también, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras sus propios padres lo esperaban a unos cuantos metros, y mirando a Arthur, mirando a su pequeño le dijo con suma ternura, una mentira, un Hero mintiendo por el bien de un pequeño que le era querido casi como un hermano.

—Vo-lveré mañana…— le dijo sonriendo aún más tomando a Arthur entre sus brazos y girándolo suavemente— Por eso espérame con tu mejor sonrisa…sigue sonriendo Arthur, mucho ¡mucho! , yo volveré…ya lo verás…

—¿Es una pro-mesa? —le dijo abrazándolo más y llorando sólo un poco mientras trataba de sonreír más grande, una sonrisa que hiciera feliz a Alfred.

—¡Es nuestra prome-sa! —le sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos y besarlo en la cabeza por última vez a su querido Arthur. Luego de eso, Alfred desapareció mientras aún sonreía en aquel auto rojo mientras el pequeño inglés se quedaba allí y miraba, porque volvería mañana, eso creía el chico, eso creyó desde ese momento y siempre…

Desde ese día, desde aquel día Arthur, aquel pequeño inglés esperaba, esperaba y esperaba, a la mañana siguiente no llegó, tampoco a la siguiente ni a la siguiente, pero el pequeño siguió esperando a Alfred, con una sonrisa en los labios, porque creía en él, por que creía en que volvería como lo había dicho, sólo faltaba que diera su mejor sonrisa, "No lo estoy haciendo bien, seguramente es por eso que Alfred no viene".

Arthur se dijo eso año tras año, sin perder nunca la esperanza, eso le había enseñado Alfred después de todo.

Por eso Arthur sonreía, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, sólo esperándolo a él, ya habían pasado ocho años, se tocó los labios sutilmente extrañado de una sonrisa en sus labios en un atardecer. Se extrañó realmente mucho, era una costumbre que tenía desde los diez años y jamás la dejo, porque su corazón esperaba algo, pero le era extraño recordar…ya no podía, sólo sabía que sonreía para una persona realmente amada…

**_Para Alfred, porque sólo él lo había conseguido, le había enseñado a sonreír… _**

* * *

><p>No soy muy buena con personajes pequeños, lo lamento si el fic es muy malo, Espero que Alfred regrese...(?), Arthur aún lo espera D;<p>

Arthur aquí es de 10 años y la de Alfred de 18, lo que significa que en 8 años podrían, quizá, del _posiblemente_ tener algo, ya que Arthur tendría 18 y Alfred 26. Quizá le haga una continuación a esta historia en yaoi con esas respectivas edades…

¿A alguien le gusto? ¿Les saque una sonrisa?


End file.
